


Instructions.

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions.

**Title: Instructions.**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Paring: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set sometime in season 2.  
Spoilers: None really.  
Rating: NC17

Everyone but Ianto and Jack had gone, Jack was up in his office on the phone. Ianto was wandering about with a black rubbish sack tidying up. He sighed to himself as he threw countless empty pizza boxes and Chinese takeaway containers in the sack. Apparently no one was capable of using a bin.

He dispaired at the mess on Gwen's desk. She had obviously given her handbag a clear out, there was a huge pile of rubbish. He glanced at everything before he put it in the sack, making sure she hadn't tossed anything important without realising it.

Countless till receipts of no importance from places like Lush and Thornton's. They went straight in the sack. He wondered if she bathed while indulging in the chocolate. He quickly shook the thought from his head as he heard Jack cough in his office. 

There were rubber bands, bit's of paper with notes on, things she needed to remember, shopping lists, etc. Sweet wrappers and a lollipop. He couldn't imagine Gwen going around sucking a lollipop, he shoved everything in the black sack.

He picked up the final item, a black eyeliner pencil. He was about to toss it in the sack when a thought crossed his mind. He slipped it in his pocket and carried on cleaning up the mess before collecting all the dirty coffee mugs and taking them to the small kitchen to be washed. 

He left them in the sink and wandered off tapping the pocket the eyeliner pencil was in, smiling to himself. Going down to the shower room he took the pencil from his pocket, looked at it for a few seconds and decided yep. He locked the door, he didn't want Jack finding him just yet.

He heard Jack calling for him as he made his way back to the main hub. 

'I was wondering where you had got to.?' Jack said, pulling his close into a hug.

'Just something I needed to do.' Ianto smiled 'Back now.'

Jack kissed him tenderly on the lips and slid an arm down to Ianto's arse, squeezing it gently.

'Now Sir, not so fast. I was wondering how good you were at following instructions?' Ianto was grinning widely now.

'Instructions?' Jack raised and eyebrow. 'What do you mean?'

Well Sir, if you remove my tie and unbutton my collar you will begin to see what I mean.' He pecked Jack softly on the lips.

Jack looked bemused, but reached forward and did as Ianto requested. As he unbuttoned the top two buttons on Ianto's shirt he realised he could see two words written there in capital letters. 'NIBBLE' and 'SUCK'.

Jack looked up and smiled at him before placing his mouth on the words. He nibbled along his collar bone causing Ianto to pull him closer. Then he sucked on his neck, drawing the skin over his teeth. Ianto let out a sigh of pleasure. 

Jack watched as the purple love bite appeared before his eyes. He added a few more before stopping and moving up to kiss Ianto again. Kissing him hard for a few minutes before Ianto pulled away.

'You haven't finished following the instructions yet.' Ianto chastised him. 'Keep going.'

Jack opened the rest of the button's on Ianto's shirt. written under each nipple was the word 'LICK'.

Jack removed the shirt and tossed it across the room. He licked one nipple with the flat of his tongue before teasing it with the tip. Ianto groaned in pleasure at the touch. Jack moved to the other nipple, this time using his tongue to swirl the tip around it.

Ianto was clinging hard to Jack, his knees felt so weak he thought he might colapse if he let go. Jack's hands moved to Ianto's belt, he wanted to see what more instructions awaited him. He unbuckled it and yanked Ianto's trousers down to his ankles. 

He could see the very top of the next word just peeping out the top of Ianto's briefs. He pulled them down at the front to see what it said. 'SUCK'.

Ianto hadn't made any attempt to touch Jack at all, Jack's cock was straining under his trousers, frantic for Ianto's touch. But he guess he wasn't going to get it till he had followed all the directions. Pulling Ianto's briefs down to meet his trousers he moved down and knelt on the floor between Ianto's legs.

He removed Ianto's shoes, then pulled the trousers and briefs off over his feet, then finally removed his socks. Ianto was now standing naked before him. His hands on Jack's shoulders to steady himself. Jack took Ianto's cock in his hand and licked the end, before taking it in his mouth.

Ianto held on tight to Jack's shoulders, fingers digging hard into them as Jack's mouth worked it's magic, his tongue swirling round the tip and Jack moved his mouth against the shaft. Ianto shuddered into his orgasm, calling out Jack's name as he came.

Jack swallowed and stood up and kissed Ianto. Ianto kissed him back deeply, plunging his tongue in Jack's mouth, wanting to taste himself. He let his arms go round Jack, caressing his back, feeling Jack pressing his hard on against him.

Jack pulled away from the kiss. 'Ianto please.' He pleaded.

Ianto smiled. 'You still haven't finished following the instructions yet.'

'I can't see anymore.' Jack said, glancing up and down Ianto's naked form.

'You're not looking in the right place.' 

With that he pulled away from Jack's arms and turned around. Jack laughed. On one buttock were the letters 'FU' and on the other 'CK'.

'How the hell did you manage that?'

'With great difficulty, Now get on with it!' Ianto went and leaned over the desk.

Jack couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough, throwing them in a heap on the floor. He rifled through his desk drawer till he found what he was looking for. Squeezing some lube onto his fingers he pushed them quickly but gently into Ianto's arse.

'Now Jack, now.' Ianto gasped.

Jack removed his fingers and replaced them quickly with his cock.

'I'm not going to last long Ianto.'

'Don't care, just fuck me.'

Jack slammed into him hard, a few thrusts and that was it, he came hard spilling his seed inside Ianto. He fell against his back, panting. They stay like that for a few minutes before Jack withdrew and turned Ianto round, kissing him softly.

'Did I pass? Are my instruction reading skills up to your standards?'

'Oh yes Sir. I give you and A+' 

Ianto kissed him tenderly.

'Maybe we should get dressed? Never know who might walk in?' Jack suggested.

'Yup' Reluctantly they pulled apart and searched the floor for their clothes.

The End.


End file.
